


Indebted

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader saves Cas' ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted

Sneaking around the back of the warehouse, you kept to a crouch, your gun armed and held out in front of you, your finger steadily holding onto the trigger. Your senses were all on alert as you stayed in the shadows, watching for any movement. This hunt was important – there was information to be had, and you needed to get it from at least one of the three demons inside the building. With no backup, you’d probably been stupid to leave without waiting for the Winchesters, but they’d been late to the meeting point, so you’d left a message and gone ahead. This was too important to let slide, and you weren’t sure how long these demons were going to hang out.

Voices came from inside the building, and you ducked a little, concerned about being spotted. Slowly, you crept towards the nearest window, looking in to see only two demons, talking lowly about something to do with the King Of Hell. That was the information you needed – Crowley’s whereabouts – and you smiled triumphantly, pulling away from the window to double check your ammunition. You pulled the bottle of holy water from your pocket, readying yourself. You couldn’t kill these demons, which was the other reason it would have been handy for the Winchesters to be here with their demon killing knife, but you’d have to make do with smoking them out. You’d carved a devils trap into the first bullet in the chamber, so whichever demon was lucky enough to cop it was your hostage.

Taking a deep breath, you moved, your legs taking you silently past the warehouse bins and towards the doorway. The door was open, light spilling out into the darkness. Using your foot, you kicked open the door. Both demons snapped their heads to look at you, their meat suits black eyes boring into you. You grinned in return.

‘Hey boys.’

The first demon rushed you, and you shot him in the shoulder, and he hit the deck, unable to move as his friend roared in anger and came for you. You shot him, twice in the stomach, but he kept coming, and you dodged out of the way, firing off another shot. He pulled a knife, grabbing for you again as you tripped a little, cursing at yourself. The demon caught your shirt, pulling you backwards and past him, and you hit the wall with a clatter, crying out in pain as you hit the floor, a resounding thud accompanying the continued rattle of the sheet metal wall.

'Not so cocky now, bitch.’ The demon chuckled, advancing on you. His larger frame loomed over you as you tried to climb off the floor, the pain in your back testing your limits. His hands grabbed for the lapels of your ratty old leather jacket, pulling you to your feet roughly, and you grunted at the agony pulsing through your nerves. 'Who sent you?’ The demon demanded, shaking you a little. You kept quiet, glaring at him, and he shook you again. 'Who?!’

Then his head flew back and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as golden light lit him up from the inside and he let go of your lapels, causing you to stumble backwards. Your back sent ribbons of pain through you again and you struggled to keep your footing as the demon fell to the floor dead, Castiel stood behind him, his angel blade held out in front of him. You’d only met Castiel once, briefly, but seeing him now, relief mingled with the pain and you smiled a little.

'Thanks.’

'It was no problem.’ The angel replied, looking down at the corpse. 'Dean and Sam Winchester asked me to come. They are on their way, but they were concerned you would do something…reckless.’

'They’re not wrong.’ You deadpanned, limped forwards a little. You looked around, seeing the captive demon trying to struggle on the floor, the devils trap bullet holding him steady. A frown crossed your face – your intel had specified three demons. Had they been wrong?

A yell caught you short, and you ran forward as the third demon emerged from the shadows, wielding an angel blade, and your eyes widened as he lunged for Castiel, who span, only for you to slide in front of him, the blade catching your side as you deflected the hit. A scream tore from your throat as the weapon broke your skin, blood staining your clothes. The demon followed the hit through, coming around again, and you brought your gun up, shooting him point blank in the head. He hit the floor, and black smoke poured from the corpses body, disappearing out of a window.

Castiel caught you as you fell backwards, pain lancing through you, a grimace of agony on your face. 'Y/N.’ He asked, and you grunted in reply, blackness tingeing the edge of your vision. 'Stay still. I can heal this.’ You nodded a little, closing your eyes. You felt his hand on your bare skin, over the wound, and you hissed at the contact, but then warmth spread into your body, and the blackness receded as you opened your eyes again. 'You are healed.’ He said softly, pulling you upright.

You looked down at your slightly ruined shirt, frowning as you looked up at him. 'That was a bit of a stupid idea.’ You said quietly. 'I knew there was three. That’s what I get for rushing.’

'Your actions may have saved my life.’ Castiel’s tone was slightly bewildered, his hand lingering on your arm. 'Why did you do that?’

'He had an angel blade. I know those things can kill you.’ You shrugged. 'Just…it’s what I’d have done for anyone.’

'That wound could have been fatal, if it had been an inch closer inwards.’ His hand drifted from your arm down to the side of your stomach, where he’d healed you. 'You would have lost too much blood to survive.’

'Well, thanks to you, I’m fine.’ You smiled, feeling a little nervous now. You’d never paid much attention to the angel before, but damn, he was attractive. Too blue eyes, the slant of his jaw, the wonder in his eyes as he stared at you – you shivered a little, finding yourself wondering what he was hiding under that trench coat. He noticed the tremor in your body and frowned.

'Are you okay, Y/N?’ Oh god, his blue eyes were focused on yours, and your legs felt a little weak. 'You are shivering. Are you cold? That can be a sign of shock.’

'No. No shock. Just…’ You shrugged, looking over at the demon, sighing. 'Need to figure out what to do with him.’

Dean and Sam chose that moment to barrel in through the doorway, guns aimed. When they saw the two corpses and the alive but trapped demon, they lowered their weapons, looking over at your and Castiel.

'Hi, Y/N.’ Sam greeted. 'Nice to see you again.’

'Yeah. Thanks for waiting.’ Dean said gruffly and you rolled your eyes.

'We couldn’t have been sure how long they were gonna be here. _Someone_ had to do something. Where did you two get to? Afraid of missing happy hour at the local hangout?’ Your voice was laced with irritation and Dean stuck his tongue out at you. 'That’s really mature, Dean.’ There wasn’t anything you and the eldest Winchester couldn’t butt heads over. You’d been friends with both Winchesters for a long time, but Dean’s personality was too close to your own, and it was like fighting fire with fire. You got on better with Sam, if you were honest.

'Look, we really appreciate the help.’ The younger Winchester said with a smile, trying to diffuse the atmosphere. 'No one got hurt, and we have a demon to interrogate.’

'Y/N was badly injured.’ Castiel pointed out. 'She jumped in the path of a blade meant for me. I healed her. She is fine now.’ Both Winchesters looked at you and you shrugged.

'No biggy.’

'”No biggy”?’ Sam replied. 'You could have been killed. We should have been here.’ He looked at Dean, who had the decency to look a little guilty at his brother’s words.

'Look, I’m fine. Castiel was here. Nothing he couldn’t take care of.’ You turned, looking down at the demon who’d smoked out and your eyes lit up. 'Oh, and hey.’ You grabbed the discarded angel blade that was still stained with your blood. 'Souvenir. Now I have something to kill them with. Not that devils traps carved into bullets aren’t hella fun.’ You grinned, pocketing the blade. 'Anyway. I’ll leave you to your interrogation. You need any more help, gimme a shout. I’m in between cases.’

'Yeah. Thanks.’ Sam opened his arms and you gave him a brief hug. Dean smiled tightly, and you stepped back out of the embrace, looking to Castiel. He stared back and you nodded a little, before turning away, feeling a little awkward.

'Catch you later guys.’

You left the warehouse, jogging back to your car and climbing in quickly. You put the weapons away in the hidden compartment behind the passenger seat, before starting the engine and moving off. You drove in silence, not bothering to put any music on, your eyes focused on the road. Those blue eyes haunted your thoughts, but as it was highly unlikely you’d even see Castiel again, so you tried to ignore the still lingering warmth from his touch.

Pulling into the parking lot of your motel, you sat in the car for a few moments after you’d killed the engine, leaning your forehead against the steering wheel, feeling the cool air on your skin where your shirt was ripped. You looked down, seeing the blood still staining your clothes, and you decided that your first port of call would be a shower. Stepping out of the car, you looked back towards your hidden weapons cache, kneeling on the drivers seat to grab your pistol and the angel blade, concealing both in your jacket before locking the car and heading to your room. It was as cold inside as it was out, and it looked like the thermostat was out. With a heavy sigh, you grabbed a towel from the bag you’d thrown on the bed earlier, heading straight for the shower.

The water was warm thank god, and the water pressure wasn’t too bad either. You stood under the spray for a long while, letting the hunt wash off you, the lingering traces of blood disappearing from your skin. After you had washed your hair and lingered under the spray a bit longer, you climbed out of the shower, kicking your ruined shirt to the side, picking up your jeans and the weapons, wrapping your towel around your chest before stepping back out into the main room.

You weren’t expecting Castiel to be sat on the end of the motel bed, his hands clasped between his knees as he stared straight ahead. You shrieked, dropping your jeans and the angel blade, just about clinging onto your pistol and the towel covering you. The angel looked at you curiously, standing.

'Castiel! What are you doing here?’

'I wished to speak with you. But I did not have your cell number. So I thought this would be easier.’

You held the towel tighter, kicking the blade and your jeans towards the bed, taking the pistol and laying it on the bed side table. 'You couldn’t have asked the boys for my number?’

Castiel looked a bit annoyed with himself. 'I confess…I did not think of that. They were busy interrogating the demon, I would have had to interrupt them.’

'Next time, do that.’ You said, a little exasperated and embarrassed that he was here and you were covered in nothing but a towel, your wet hair slowly making you feel colder and colder. 'What did you want to speak to me about?’

He stepped forward, closer to you and you shivered, goosebumps erupting all over your flesh. 'I wished to speak with you about what happened at the warehouse. What you did for me.’

'It’s not a big deal, Castiel. I got your back, you got mine.’ You moved to the side, pulling the towel tighter, trying to keep your thighs pressed together for fear of flashing the guy.

'No. I believe it is a big deal. That blade could have killed me. You put yourself in danger for me. I am indebted to you.’ He came even closer, and heat prickled your skin, arousal hitting you like a freight train. His proximity made your breath hitch and a small smile curled the corner of his mouth. 'I do not mind being so.’

'Huh?’ You replied, a little confused. 'I don’t…what?’ Your grip on the towel loosened and you hastily pulled it tighter again. Castiel stopped moving towards you, but he was close enough to touch, and your mind wandered back to wondering what was underneath the layers.

'I was intrigued by you when I first saw you with the Winchesters. You are at ease with the life you chose…a soldier for the cause.’

'Well, I wouldn’t say….soldier…’ You trailed off, a little confused by his behaviour. He shook his head.

'You are as much a soldier as Dean and Sam. They speak highly of you. Even Dean, although he insists you are stubborn and bullheaded.’ He tilted his head, thinking that over for a second. 'Which I find to be very puzzling as they are characteristics I would very much attribute to him aswell.’

'We’re like peas in a pod.’ You quipped, nervousness swamping your system, mixing with the cold of the room. 'Look, Castiel, it’s great you wanna show some kind of appreciation for me saving your life, but it wasn’t a big deal, and I’m kinda naked, so I’d kinda…’ He raised an eyebrow and you paused. 'I’d like to get dressed?’

'I don’t think I’d like that.’ His voice dropped to a husky level, and you blinked, unsure of what he’d said.

'W-what?’ You asked, shivering a little again.

'I don’t think I would like you to get dressed.’ The angel repeated, moving closer to you again. He was inches away when he stopped, his finger tracing the bare skin of your shoulder. You took a sharp breath, unsure of whether this was really happening. Did you fall and hit your head in the shower? Were you asleep and already dreaming that a hot angel was saying he wanted you naked? That had to be it.

'Castiel…’

'I want to keep you.’ He said quietly. 'From the moment I saw you, I wanted to keep you. Keep you safe, warm…’ He smiled a little. 'Loved. I am drawn to you in this most inexplicable manner. I do not understand it, but I do not wish to fight it.’ His hand moved from your shoulder to your neck, pushing your damp hair off of your skin.

'Oh.’ Was all you could muster as he pressed in closer, his lips millimetres from yours. 'That’s…’ You didn’t have time to finish as his mouth descended on yours, swallowing any protest you may have had against his decision to “keep” you. Somehow, you couldn’t muster any argument towards it as his hands wound around your body, holding you close as he kissed you deeper. Your hands left the towel, curling into his coat as the kiss continued, and the white fabric covering you dropped to the floor. It took a few seconds before you noticed you were, in actual fact, completely naked in front of him. The followed shriek from you made him jump a little, and you tried to cover yourself with your hands. He frowned, confused.

'Why are you covering yourself?’ He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. 'You are beautiful, Y/N. Do not think you have to hide yourself from me.’

You blushed, and he pulled you closer, pressing your naked body against his clothed one. 'Sorry, I just…it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone…’ His face darkened a little.

'You will not have to feel that way again.’ The darkness disappeared from his eyes, replaced with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. 'As I said before, I would like to keep you.’

'I don’t think it quite works like that.’ You said, a little humour in your tone. He frowned, looking down at you.

'I only wish to keep you safe. Keep you alive. It would be difficult for me to be by your side at all times, but I could, in theory, mark your soul as mine. It would keep you safe from demons or angels.’ He paused as you stared at him. 'It is painless. In fact, it would be quite pleasurable.’

'O-okay.’ You replied, unsure and trembling a little, your naked body in his embrace. 'Not objecting to that, but I think there’s a better way to phrase it rather than you…keeping me.’

Castiel looked at you in slight confusion. 'I do not understand.’

'I think it’s called a relationship. And we don’t…you don’t usually start one with me naked.’ You smiled a little, trying to calm your own nerves.

'I understand.’ He kissed you again, and you felt the rustle of his coat disappear. When he pulled away, you found him to be naked too and you gasped a little. 'We should both be naked.’

'Er…’ You weren’t sure how to proceed, your considerable arousal wanting to throw caution to the wind and ride him like a goddamned wild stallion, but your morals were getting in the way here. He clearly didn’t understand the dynamics of human relationships properly and you doubted that the Winchesters had shown him anything remotely helpful in their time being friends.

'I want to keep you. Your way is similar to mine.’ He kissed you again, and the two halves of you warred, one part wanting to take him now, and the other trying to fight past the arousal, the need for him, to remind you that this wasn’t the usual way things were done, regardless of how intense he was making you feel. Your ways weren’t similar, and you didn’t want to take advantage of him. Well, you did, but…it was getting harder to think of reasons. He pulled away, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. 'I would like to make love to you, Y/N.’ Your body reacted to that instantaneously, a shiver making your arousal increase ten fold, and all fight went out of you. 'I want to possess you.’ You really _should_ have objected to that. He smiled. 'And I want you to possess me.’ He kissed you again, pulling you closer, and you felt his cock hard against your belly.

'Oh god…’ You whispered, his kisses moving down your throat. It was unclear where he’d learnt this, not seeming the type to know what to do with a woman, but his lips were telling you otherwise. If he was just following instinct, well, he could just carry on following.

'Lay down.’ He instructed, and you nodded mutely, doing as he requested. The motel bed squeaked as you sat on the edge, and Castiel turned, watching as you moved across the sheets. Then you paused, smiling coyly up at him.

'I wanna do something first.’ You whispered. 'Please? You’ll enjoy it.’ He waited a beat, then nodded, and you remained on the edge of the bed, your knees folded beneath you as you ran your hand down his torso to his erect cock, taking it firmly in your grip. As you touched him, he gasped sharply, his head going back a little way as you pumped him a couple of times. 'Does that feel good?’ You asked, knowing that he’d likely never had this done to him before.

'Yes. It feels wonderful.’

'Oh, just you wait.’ You said with a smile, one hand gripping his ass cheek to pull him closer. You pressed a tentative kiss to the swollen head of his dick, and he thrust a little on reflex, and you held him steady, opening your lips to slide them over his cock, just an inch at first. He twitched, his hands moving to grip your shoulders, and you took more of him in, hollowing your cheeks as he groaned under your ministrations.

'This is…Y/N…please…’

You took all of him in, one hand on his ass, encouraging him to thrust into your mouth, your other hand cupping his balls, massaging them gently. He made a strangled noise of pleasure, one of his hands moving from your shoulder to the back of your head, silently pleading with you to take him deeper. You obliged, letting his cock hit the back of your throat and further, making his grunts and gasps come quicker. You felt his cock swell in your throat, and pulled away, not wanting the show to be over before it started. The keening noise of loss he made hit you right at your core, and his face became almost primal as he stared at you.

'I was unaware you could create such feelings using your mouth.’ Castiel said quietly, his voice slightly breathless. His hands pushed you back onto the bed, and you gave in, letting him climb over you. He kissed you again, tasting himself on your lips, and you groaned as his cock prodded at your already soaked entrance. You wanted him to touch you, but you were impatient to feel him inside you, and seeing as it was likely this would happen again, leaving the lessons until later was fine. 'Is it okay to proceed?’ His question was hesitant and you smiled, kissing him gently.

'Yes. It’s okay.’

He sank into you slowly, savouring every second. Ecstasy swam through you, and you cried out when he was fully seated inside you, his blue eyes wide as he looked down at you. You looked back up at him, your hands clutching at his shoulders as he kept still for a moment. 'Castiel…’ You groaned. 'You need to move.’

'Am I hurting you?’ He asked, and you shook your head.

'No, you need to move, as in, in and out. You need to thrust.’ You squeezed your eyes shut. 'You need to do something, please.’

Castiel hesitated, then moved, testing out what you had said, and the delicious friction caused by the thrusting movement made you both cry out, and he did it again, his strokes becoming more confident as he continued, the noises you made underneath him bolstering him. 'You sound…beautiful.’ He whispered breathlessly. 'The noises you make…are exquisite.’

'Castiel…’ You cried out, clenching around him and he gave a similar cry, thrusting harder. 'I’m gonna….oh please, don’t stop.’

He nodded, increasing his speed, trying not to stop as you spasmed and came hard on his cock, a grunt tearing from his throat as he felt pressure building inside himself. You were still in the throes of orgasm, and he acted on instinct, kissing you hard, allowing the pressure and the warmth inside his own body to take over. Your eyes closed he deepened the kiss and you felt his thrusts become erratic, and the room seemed to get hotter and hotter, and behind your closed eyes, white light shone.

You wanted to cry out as an orgasm a thousand times more intense than anything you felt struck you, but Castiel’s lips were firm on yours, swallowing every moan and gasp you gave as he spilled himself inside you, his body clutching onto yours tightly. The light intensified for a few moments, then died away, and your body went lax. Castiel broke the kiss and collapsed a little, managing to hold his weight off of you as you opened your eyes and blinked, staring up at him.

'That was…’ You shook your head, a giggle escaping you. 'Wow.’

'I would agree with that statement.’ He smiled, pulling away from you, settling himself at your side on the small bed. Silence fell over the both of you for moment, until you turned to him, taking in his flushed skin and blue eyes.

'Castiel…’

'Yes?’ He asked and you smiled again.

'I think I’d like to keep you too.’


End file.
